Sunburnt
Character made by MaxwelFISH. The coding made by Clipsey, found on the Free formats page. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | MaxwelFISH |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Fighting (Deceased) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Diamond |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Dark Yellow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Bear |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 48 at death (Human years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Former PWE Wrestler |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SandWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To be the best |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Formerly an Oasis |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Tan (Son) Pale (Wife) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Codebreaker, Tan, Pale |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Icery "The Jeff" |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Wrestling, Fighting |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Losing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Normal Sandwing abilities, Extreme Strength |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Paleburnt |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Hey! Your talking to the 13 time Pyrrhia champion, who holds 86 wins under his belt!!" |} |} Overall, Sunburnt loves his family, and will do anything to protect them. Unfortunately, he died when Tan was only 8, and Pale 45. Since his death two years ago, he will always be remembered as one of the best PWE (Pyrrhia Wrestling Entertainment) Wrestlers in history. He is a darkish-yellow, some browns spots on his scales. He is a huge SandWing, 3 meters over the average height. He has a goldish head, which melts into a dark yellow, which melts into brown. He basically looks like a marshmellow, slowly being burnt. His underbelly is completely black, and he earned the nickname Night-Belly. He has a big scar on his underbelly, from being thrown through a table and a shard of wood scraping him. When Sunburnt was young, he was bullied a lot. He finally had enough and punched a bully in the throat. The bully fell down in agony, while Sunburnt just walked away, not giving a shiz about him. Nobody tried to bully him again, but some kids do tease him. When he was called Night-Belly, he threw the dragon against a table. When he was a bit older, he took boxing classes. He won almost every match he was in, and by the end of his boxing days, he could K.O. people in one punch. (ONE-POUNCH DRAAAAAAGON) He was a 4 time Boxing Champion, and was in the boxing memorial. At his prime, he punched so fast that it could confuse the boxers that he was fighting. He was known for his "Slam Down" move, which won him one of his championships. Half-way through his career, he was nominated for having "Best Match of the Year". A year after his boxing, he was a foot over the normal SandWing height. He only grew from there, at the age of eleven reaching a astounding 2 meters over! He loved fighting so much, that he joined a wrestling school. He wasn't used to fighting with more then just his hands, but he got used to it. After a few months at wrestling school, he decided to go big. It took dragons years to get a hand of wrestling, but Sunburnt gambled it. He moved an Oasis near Jade Mountain, and saw a PWE Super-dome. He applied for a job, and actually got it. He asked to skip all the training, and the dragons said yes, if you want humiliation. That didn't matter. His first match, on the Small Roster, was amazing. The dragon he fought was smaller than him, weaker than him. It was a record, he eliminated the dragon in 1 minute and 27 seconds. He was quickly moved to the Main Roster, and was a pretty good wrestler. He wasn't as dominate as at boxing, but he was great. He met Pale when he was twenty, after three years of wrestling. They fell in love, despite having different interests. When they were married at twenty-three, Sunburnt decided to push harder. He asked to book matches against the biggest, strongest, most talented wrestlers. He fought, and he won. He did lose four times, though. At fourty, Sunburnt and Pale had a dragonet. They named him Tan. Sunburnt and Pale loved Tan with all of their hearts, the small little dragonet. In fact, he was smaller then a normal one, which surprised them. Sunburnt was now three meters over, and towered above most wrestlers. As Tan grew, so did Sunburnt. He fought more, and Tan grew more. At fourty-four, he participated in a Table Match. He was thrown through a table, but it kind of went wrong. A long shard of wood scraped his underbelly, knocking him unconscious. The medics arrived right away, and that was declared a tie. But at fourty-eight. Fourty-eight. He was in a TLC match. He was punching his opponent, but he was thrown off a latter, into a table onto a steel chair. The hit sent him into a deep concussion and one month later.. He was declared dead. Tan: He loves him with all of his life, and wants any chance to see him. But when he died, the impact on Tan was absolutely horrible. Pale: Pale loves Sunburnt too, but worried about his career. She never likes seeing him get hurt, and when he died, Pale was not happy. Codebreaker: His referee, Codebreaker, was almost his best friend. They always talked after matches, and they always talked before matches. Codebreaker also attended his funeral. No gallery yet rip in pepperonis Boxing Career: 23-5-0 PWE: 87-12-2 Thirteen time World PWE Champion Four time World Boxing champion Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (MaxwelFISH) Category:Deceased Characters